The Child of Ravenous Hunger
by ianramos22
Summary: What if The power he knew not was not love. What if it was something, a bit more sinister. Sick personalities and habits. This story will cover child abuse, cannibalism, violence, rape, necropheilia.
1. Part I

**(AN: This story is not for people looking for a happy story it's meant to be weird and uncomfortable. If that's not your thing jump ship now if it is well hope you enjoy. IanRamos22)**

**The Child of Ravenous Hunger**

**Part I:The beginnings **

"He's not normal, he hasn't preformed any magic! He doesn't even eat or talk!" Yelled James

"He's just a late bloomer is all!" Lily fires back immediately

Both parents stared at the boy in question. Pale, icy green eyes stared at the toys in front of him not moving, not smiling just staring. This ominous little boy was Harry James Potter. The in question grew as time went on, however much to his parents chagrin he still wouldn't talk, eat, or preform magic. Albus Dumbledore and several medical experts preformed tests on the small boy, but could not explain the impossibility. The world surrounding young Harry changed for the darker. A prophecy was foretold and two families went into hiding.

**The beginning of the Pangs**

"No not my baby take me, just spare my baby! Screamed Lily

"Avada Kedavra." Lord Voldemort intoned

The sickly green light sped forth and hit the woman. Deathly quiet settled around the room. Voldemort turned and stared at the toddler. The boy stared back, eyes unblinking. Voldemort began the curse when the boy opened his mouth.

"Hsssshaaashshsssssssssssss (Pretty Light.)" the toddler babbled out

Time seemed to slow as the curse connected with his forehead. The curse sunk into his scalp then returned to the caster. In the blink of an eye Harry was alone staring at the pile of ash. The green eyes blinked slowly, he watched as a brown rat scurried away with the dark man's wand. The boy felt something he had never felt before, hunger. With a pout he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Surrey, Private Drive **

**House number 4**

**Age-5**

"He was eating my darlings toys!" Cried Petunia

"Well throw the brat into the cupboard!" Roared Vernon back

The little toddler hit the back of the closet then fell to the floor. He glanced at the door and then proceeded to look at his new surroundings. Bugs, moths, spiders, and some...blood. He glanced down at his arm, blood was steadily leaking out of his arm? No, there was a white stick poking out of his arm. The pangs hit him again and he with his good hand grabbed a handful of spiders and shoved them into his mouth. He then proceeded to munch down on them while staring at his bone sticking out of his arm. Then a dark thought struck him. The more he thought about it the less he decided he shouldn't try it. Dipping more spiders into the red liquid he munched down on it, the taste was real it was pure he proceeded to then enjoy his meal. Suddenly the door was wrenched open and light flooded the space! There was screaming and cursing the child found himself bundled up and thrown into an,...car? The car then took him to a place with people in white. There was screaming and more shouts of curses. His eyes found a new object it was in a cup. The boy smiled that meant it was to be drunk he reached over and into the cabinet and pulled out the cup. It smelled funny, but was clear. He began to drink about to gulps in the cup was smacked from his hands.

"Are you out of your bloody mind FREAK?! That's peroxide!" Bellowed Vernon as he began to slapping the boy.

The people in white grabbed Vernon while a female in white picked up Harry. She carried him out of the room and down the haul.

"There, there. It's ok you're just hungry let Lucy help you." Murmured the nurse.

As Lucy looked into the boys eyes she was so mesmerized she nearly missed the sound that came from his mouth.

"LLLUUUUSSssssEEEEE" the boy hissed slowly

"Yes! Yes! Yes that's it! Doctors come quickly He can talk!" Squealed nurse Lucy as she bounced the baby boy in her arms

As everyone started talking at ounce the Dursley's stared at Harry's blank expression.

"Why?!" Quivered Petunia

The little boy didn't say anything he just looked at the nurse that held him and inhaled deeply. Magic!

**Sheffield, UK**

**A tiny cottage in a small village **

**Age-8**

The people whispered, they stared, and pointed. She was the single mother that took care of the shy boy with the lisp. At least that's what the grown ups said and did. The children had a different description of the Taylors, Scary. It had been small things at first the rat and mouse problems stopped, people thought others were putting up traps. Then squirrels, hedgehogs, and small birds started to disappear. The people started to whisper, and the mother Taylor, heard them and the disappearances stopped. That made the whispers increase tenfold. Now there is a curfew for all pets and children. The people whispered, but would never outright accuse the young woman. The boy well he was a charming, shy little darling with glass green emerald eyes.

**The Taylor Residentance **

"Gentle, gentle dear mummy can only give you so much." Crooned Lucy Taylor

At first she thought it was blood he craved, but no it was magic. Little Harry ate magic. It was something she had never heard of at her time at Durmstrang. Sure there was magical artifacts and animals that could do this. Harry however was different he didn't just eat magic it was the beings body as well. Lucy was a witch and a damn good one at that, but she was also muggleborn. As little Harry described the taste it was like feasting on a freshly plucked apple. He only feasted on her magic just by being near here the closer he was the more he ate. He only adapted the eating of flesh when he was left with out magic. It would starve him and then he would become feral. Lucy however was very pretty looking, and Harry wasn't allowed to feast on her he cared for her. And at first he would hunt, then when that attracted to much attention Lucy came with a solution. In the basement of the house was a room. In the room was a vanishing closet. It was if Lucy's own design the other half was connected to the London Hospital Emergency room morgue. The bodies of the deceased would be rolled into the furnace. The door would closed a glamour would activate and the staff member would see the body burn. When in reality Harry was waiting fork and knife ready to feast. Lucy would grab a small project she was working on and then would sit at a small table while Harry would eat. At first Harry would tear into the flesh and maul the body like a predator. After the years went by he became more choosy and would pick his favorite parts to start with. Currently that's were they were and Lucy glanced down at Harry carefully cutting meat off the tibia.

"It's still amuses me that the muggles think you lisp." Chuckled Lucy

Harry glanced at her, but didn't say a word.

"When I first sensed you I knew you were magical, but I never would have guessed you only could hear and speak "parsletongue!" Murmured Lucy as she rubbed his flowing hair. It was past his shoulders but it was such a nice sheen she couldn't cut it.

"Imagine that all you could do was read lips and not know what the words meant." She Murmured as she stared at him

"Issss eassssyyy wiisss paccctiiiissss. ttthhottttsss cooommm sssssttttaaannnnndddsssss.( it's easy to with practice. Thoughts become understandable.)" hissed Harry

He then proceeded to suck marrow out of the set of vertebrae in quick sucks. Wiping his mouth he cleared his throught.

"Mmmsssoottthhhessssss ttteeellssss mmmesssss bbbbouuuusssss mmmaagggiiisss.(mother tell me about magic) Harry said in his quiet voice

"When I was working at the hospital we received an alert about possible child abuse. As I got closer to the room I realized it was my magic calling to me. When I first saw you stunted, malnourished, bloody my heart went out to you. When the evil man yelled that he didn't want you I knew I had to do something. I took you in my arms and you were mine. I adopted you in the eyes of Bulgaria's ministry as well as their muggle government. Why we live here rather than my home country is because I wanted you to have some memories of the country of your birth. However, when you turn ten we will return to my country and you will attend Durmstrang were they will not judge your, unique appetite." Lucy's voice was warm as she reguarded her son in all but blood.

Harry didn't say a word, but raised a kidney on his fork in salute.

**4 Private Drive**

**Surrey, UK**

**Age-11**

**Dumbledore **

Albus was in high spirits, finally his plans for the greater good would begin. He had just sent Hagrid to fetch Harry and promptly push Harry down his path. Just then the floo network activated and the giant stumbled out.

"Dumbledore Sir! Harry's not With Them Muggles!" Shouted Hagrid before dissolving into tears.

Albus blinked looked down at the lemon drops he had been snacking on. Could these really be affecting him?! He could have sworn that Hagrid just said the boy was missing. No no. No no no that couldn't be right he thought, still he had better check.

"Come again Hagrid?" With a subtle jolt of legitimacy he saw Hagrid's interaction with the Dursleys.

He eased back into his chair, as Hagrid wailed, and began to plan his next move. He obviously needed someone who knew the muggle area well. That obviously ruled out most of the usual people. He steepled his fingers as he thought about the problem at hand.

**Durmstrang School of Magic **

**Bulgarian, Mountainside**

"Welcome returning students and teachers I Headmaster Karkaroff have excellent news for you. We have received a transfer student from the UK. He is the celebrity Harry Potter defeater of the dark Lord!" Boomed the thin tall man at the head of the Hall

The students and teachers pounded on the tables and stomped their boots. They knew what this moment would look like from the other countries. The fact that Harry Potter had chosen to go to another school rather than Hogwarts was the biggest snub in recent history. They all looked as the boy in question entered the hall. As he entered the chill in the Hall dropped. Everyone was no longer applauding instead the Hall was silent as the boy sat at an open chair. The obviously not noticing the difference in the Hall Karkaroff soldiered on.

"Yes, yes we do expect great things from Mr. Potter. However, he looked at them, do not let that put down the rest of you. Strive to show the rest of the world why Durmstrang is the best school in the world!" Karkaroff finished by raising his hands.

Silence continued throughout the Hall.

**(AN: Now I know this is different from what I've down before, but I've been having some family issues. And the best way to get out some of those dark feelings is by writing. Anyway let me know if I should write Part II.) **


	2. Part II

**The Child of Ravenous Hunger**

**Part II:The Gnawing **

**Prologue **

**Bulgaria, Durmstrang **

**Boys dorm room **

**Age-11**

The boy didn't say anything. The feeling of his "Fellow Students" taking their turns didn't show on his face. After they had returned to the dorms he had been struck by spells his body couldn't move. The older students had stared down at him. The half-breed needed to be shown true strength. Then it had begun, slowly so damn slowly like peeling off the wrapper to a candy. They removed his clothes. Perhaps they had left his mouth unsilenced by mistake? No, the boy knew what they wanted, to hear his screams and begging for them to be merciful. He would not give them the pleasure. He turned his gaze to the side and saw other first years watching. Aahh yes, this was a power move as well. He grunted as the first boy rolled him over onto his face. Suddenly it hurt the pain Came as something was stolen. That night the last hope of the world thinking Harry Potter would ever care about being a hero died. All that remained lying on the common room floor was a cracked glass. The eyes snapped open and the green was no longer bright like ice. The green in these eyes was sickly and plagued.

Part II

The Gnawing 

**UK, Hogwarts **

**Albus Dumbledore **

Albus sat head bent over documents Musing over the issue that had plagued him for recent years. Five years of being unable to get his hands on Harry Potter. The boy had been tracked to an muggle hospital and from there an adoption center. It had gotten difficult for a while there apparently a witch had stumbled upon the boy and taken him and adopted him through muggle means. Obviously he could have handled that if he had been able to catch her, but the witch had fled the country. Albus scowled as he remembered the news when it had hit.

(Flashback)

Albus was sitting in the Great Hall enjoying listening to the sounds of Hogwarts. Severus and Minivera were trading verbal attacks and the staff was watching to see who would come on top. The students were all laughing and whispering among themselves. He glanced up when the tell tale sign of beating wings forewarned the mail. The owls descended among the students. Albus took a sip of his tea and thought about how he would spend his day when the noise exploded around him.

"Albus, look at this!" Several staff members practically threw their papers under his nose.

Below was an international colored article with bold text announcement splashed across the front page.

**The-Boy-Who-Lived**

**Best-Swordsman In Durmstrang!**

**This reporter was able to go to the championship hosted by Durmstrang this year. All was relatively normal, until the Durmstrang challenger was named as Harry Potter...**

At this point Albus spewed what little tea he had left all over the table. Ignoring the shouts of concern his mind raced furiously. The little rascal had managed to go to a dark school, the horror he was supposed to be the weak sacrifice. He glanced around people were rushing to other tables and gossiping about the news. This wasn't good since it was international news he wasn't able to get a heads up so he could bury it. Now he was caught with his trousers down. He noticed his magic levels rising, calm down the little shit would fall into line. He leaned back into his chair yes know how to play this. Believe it or not he knew he only had major power in the UK. The rest of the world had their own powerhouses in there own countries. Dimitri Valekov was the biggest name in Bulgia. Dumbledore considered if he could lean on the Durmstrang Headmaster to turn Harry over. Sadly he knew that Dimitri if he felt inclined could stonewall him until he felt like relinquishing his new prize. The idea came to him like a bolt of lightning the Tri-Wizard tournament was going to be held again and this time the UK would host.

**Durmstrang Ship**

**Age-18**

The students sat at a long table of oak. The ship as it traveled underwater in was deadly quiet. A tiny old man entered the room. He was flanked by two young men. The one was known by witches everywhere and was the star of many a young Quidditch fan, Viktor Krum. The other was a tall pale young man as well however were Krum gave off an intimidating presence this student gave off a feeling of sickness. The trio was followed by Igor who tried to give off an impressive aura aswell but didn't have one to begin with. The all stood until the four sat.

"Now then who do you dine on today, Harry?" Dimitri Chuckled

The students sat straighter as the pale teen pointed at the entryway.

"Behold Alexi Zerganoff, graduate of Durmstrang, he is well known to be a loud young man with many friends. However what isn't known is he likes to rape little first year girls when they first arrive. He then threatens to expose them and uses that as an way to rape then throughout the year. He is now going to receive his due."

"Sepera"

The curse cleanly decapated the man who crumpled to the floor. As the pale student retook his seat a elf popped in to clean the mess.

"Wonderful simply wonderful! Clapped Dimitri "its with pride I watch you work Harry!" "Krum you could learn a thing or two from him!"

Krum scowled at the Small man until his gaze caught Harry's. Everyone in Durmstrang knew who was backing Potter. After a whole year of seventh years and half of the six years "committed sucide" at the end of Harry's first year no one messed with his generation. Krum cursed under his breath everyone who followed Potter was even more fucked in the head than he was. Only his own popularity kept him from having to join Potter psychopaths. Know this tournament was being hosted by the young man's native land. Karkaroff had basically blurted it out when he had announced the tri-wizard cup in the first place. Krum glanced over Harry was eating the previously alive wizard without a care in the world. He glanced around several female students were eyeing Potter like a steak while the males were all starring at their own food with rapt attention. That was another thing that pissed off the male seeker Potter never ate or killed females. It was his honor code. The females knew it to. Krum was jolted from his musings when Karkaroff cleared his throat.

"When we get to Hogwarts we will be united front. Any weaknesses shown will reflect on our country."

"Lord, don't you know? The weak get eaten." Aaaahahhahahahahahahahahahh Harry's chuckle turned into a full blown laughter. The rest of the students glanced around quickly before laughing along with him. Krum stared at the laughter around him and shivered he needed to escape this hell.


End file.
